The Song of the Sea
by Di-chan
Summary: Jack the Monkey is a smart little mammal. What if he brought Captain Barbossa back to life? What if the man wanted revenge? Instead of going after Jack Sparrow, he makes Jack come after him, by taking something important... or rather, someone. [on hiatus]
1. Prologue: The Return of Captain Barbossa

**Title**: The Song of the Sea

**Author**: Di-chan

**Rating**: R

**Pairings**: Jack/Will, unrequited Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Elizabeth, Barbossa/Will, possibly others

**Warnings**: Slash, het, violence, profanity, non-consensual sex, graphic scenes, spoilers

**Disclaimer**: _Pirates of the __Caribbean__: The Curse of the Black __Pearl is the copyrighted property of Disney Enterprises, Inc. and affiliated companies and/or third-party licensors. I make no money from the publication of this story nor any of its components. I am not affiliated with Disney Enterprises, Inc. or its affiliated companies and/or third-party licensors. I own the plot and the various original characters who may or may not make appearances in this story, but nothing else._

**Summary**: Jack the Monkey is a smart little mammal. What happens when he brings the dead Captain Barbossa back to life? What if the undead Captain wanted revenge? But instead of going after Jack Sparrow, he makes the Captain come after him, by taking something important to him... or rather, _someone._

~*~

**Prologue: The Return of Captain Barbossa**

The black water parted easily for the small form gliding through it, tiny black eyes glinting in the dim light. A series of small splashes was heard, as an equally small monkey climbed out of the water and scampered up the large pile of gold located in the middle of the cavern. The monkey climbed onto an old, beautifully crafted chest and picked up one of the pieces of gold laying on top. A ray of moonlight then spilled over the pile of gold and the small mammal.

The monkey's features morphed into something gruesome, of hanging grey skin and rotting bones. The mammal's ghastly face twisted into something like a sneer, before he leapt off the chest, gold in hand, with a screech.

Nimbly he landed on the gold again, his form changing back to normal as he entered the shadows again, darting down the pile and across some rocks to a fallen body that lay some feet away on the cold ground. He stopped a few feet from the body, next to a fallen, bloodied sword. Pausing only for a moment, the creature yanked his tail along the sharp blade, spilling precious blood. He shrieked and ran to the fallen man, sitting on his chest and letting the dripping blood trickle into the bullet wound in the man's chest.

Seconds ticked past, and the man's open eyes dilated. The monkey smiled as those yellowed blues focused on him. A smile crinkled across the man's face, and Captain Barbossa sat up and laughed.

The undead Captain rose from where he had fallen, the monkey scampering up to his shoulder, leaving the coin in his hands. He held it up to his face, letting his eyes roam over the etched features of the cursed coin. Turning abruptly he walked to the ancient chest and picked up the medallion, which his so-called savior, young William Turner, had worn. Pocketing it, he finally let a wicked smile spread over his features.

"Well, my dear Jack... looks like we have some hunting to do," he drawled, his deep voice hinting at dark things. The monkey screeched in agreement, and Barbossa laughed again. Turning haunted blue eyes toward the Aztec chest of gold, he whispered to himself, "Yes, my dear Jack... I will have you."

~*~

Miles away, on a ship sailing in the middle of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow looked up. Dark, black-lined eyes, painted for protection from the sun, narrowed as they glanced to the side, scanning the horizon for something invisible.

Anamaria stumbled over to him, her breath laden with alcohol and her shirt revealing much of her bosom. "'eeeey, Jack! Watchu lookin' at there, mate?"

The tanned pirate turned a wide grin on his crewmate, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her down to sit next to him. "Now, Anamaria, what would a pretty thing like you be doing visitin' some'un like me? Say! 'ave I ever told ya 'bout the time I..."

Soon he had the dark-skinned girl in the throes of a story made up on the dot. Even as he entranced her and the rest of his crew with wild hand motions and flagrant words, his mind's eye would return to that horizon, wondering what the sudden foreboding feeling in his gut meant.__


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

**Title**: The Song of the Sea

**Author**: Di-chan

**Rating**: R

**Pairings**: Jack/Will, unrequited Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Elizabeth, Barbossa/Will, possibly others

**Warnings**: Slash, het, violence, profanity, non-consensual sex, graphic scenes, spoilers

**Disclaimer**: _Pirates of the __Caribbean__: The Curse of the Black __Pearl is the copyrighted property of Disney Enterprises, Inc. and affiliated companies and/or third-party licensors. I make no money from the publication of this story nor any of its components. I am not affiliated with Disney Enterprises, Inc. or its affiliated companies and/or third-party licensors. I own the plot and the various original characters who may or may not make appearances in this story, but nothing else._

**Summary**: Jack the Monkey is a smart little mammal. What happens when he brings the dead Captain Barbossa back to life? What if the undead Captain wanted revenge? But instead of going after Jack Sparrow, he makes the Captain come after him, by taking something important to him... or rather, _someone._

~*~

**Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

William Turner, blacksmith of Port Royal, heaved a sigh as he used his shirt to wipe the sweat and grime from his face. He was working on an order for Commodore Norrington, a beautiful cutlass crafted from steel and gold. After several days of hard work, it was nearly done. Just a few more adjustments to go...

Hours later he finished. He looked upon the blade with pride, knowing it to be one of his best. Carefully he laid the cutlass in a velvet-lined box, intent on taking it to the Commodore the next day. He took up his shirt, glancing at the mess on it before using it to wipe his face again. His dark, honey-colored eyes turned to the window, and he moved to look outside.

Nighttime. All was quiet in Port Royal, under a black, starless sky. The moon had already set, and the air was heavy with a dampness that even the dark seas couldn't cure. There was no wind.

Will shut the window and moved to blow a candle out. He recognized this type of night. It was the calm before a storm, literally. Early tomorrow morning, he suspected, a nasty storm would hit Port Royal, possibly even a hurricane. Will sighed and set about to securing the windows and doors in preparation for the storm, as he knew the other sea-wise inhabitants of Port Royal would have done hours earlier.

When he had secured the last board in place over the window, Will turned a thoughtful gaze upon the dying embers of the kiln. It was on this sort of night that Will could remember most well Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. This sort of night reminded him of the Captain's dark eyes, of his beaded hair and twisted beard. The leaden air reminded him of the manic smile Jack always wore, and of the skill and depth hidden behind that smile – how that smile hid a man so deadly, so intricate, so... fascinating.

Will shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking of Jack. Yet, even though he had his work to keep him busy, he had found himself missing the ageless Captain at odd moments: when the sea was turbulent and frenzied with activity; when the moon shone through the cracks of a window; when sparkles flew as he hammered at steel rods...

Will sighed. It had been two months since he had watched the Black Pearl, newly reunited with its Captain, sail into the setting sun – two months since the last day he had seen the rogue pirate, after saving his life from being wasted at the gallows. He closed his eyes, his thoughts turning to his childhood friend.

It had been two months since he had looked upon Elizabeth and asked her the most important question in all of their relationship:

_"Are you in love with me?"_

She had looked at him with quiet eyes, and immediately he knew his answer. In that moment, his heart had broke. She had loved him for a long time, since they were children and he snuck out to her mansion while her father was on business trips; but she was not in love with him. She was in love with adventure, with the thrill and romance of pirates. He was in love with her.

It was a broken love, a love of wayward lore. He, a blacksmith, in love with the governor's daughter? It was silly, really. Even with their history together, they were destined to be nothing but friends.

She had told him, as he was turning away, that she believed he was destined for greater things than marrying the governor's daughter, and that there was another love, a greater love, meant only for him. He would find someone who could fall in love with him, and he would be happy with them.

He had left with a whispered good-bye, listening to her words but in his misery had ignored them. He had thought about them afterwards, about their meaning. Someone else? Someone who was not Elizabeth? No such person could exist... Will was destined to love only Elizabeth.

Now he knew that this was foolish. Elizabeth could never love him like he loved her. He would have to move on. He could still love her as a friend; that's all he could ever get from her. Only in his dreams would he get more.

Lately, though, he had been having strange, erotic dreams, not of Elizabeth, but of someone else... an unknown lover with dark, fathomless eyes...

_*creak*_

The noise startled him from his thoughts, and he turned swiftly, his eyes darting around the room. Seeing nothing, he relaxed, mentally berating himself for being so tense. As he turned back around, his eyes caught on the open window, and he froze.

_Didn't I close that...?_ He could have sworn he did. Maybe he had just imagined that he did... yes, that had to be it.

Will had taken only one step toward the open window when suddenly his doors shook with a great bang. He jumped back, eyes wide, as another bang came, shaking the great doors and jostling the bars holding them in place. Quickly he reached for one of his swords and, holding it tightly, faced the doors with trepidation.

The doors crashed open with an explosive rush of air, the wood breaking and falling in large splinters around the entryway. A tall, shadowed figure stood where they had been, looking fierce and malicious in the dim light flooding from the streets. The figure was masculine, with a long coat and a feathered hat. Will stared at him in awe.

A small screech to his right made him jump back, and he watched in shock as a small monkey scampered from the shadows and up to the man's shoulder. Will breathed in sharply as the man stepped forward into the warmth of the forge and the firelight shone on his face.

"It can't be," he breathed, the forgotten sword dropping from his limp fingers.

"Oh, but it certainly can, Mr. Turner," a familiar voice stated in a hardened accent. The monkey on his shoulder hissed softly. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

Will opened his mouth, closed it again, and scrambled to find his sword. A click from the doorway made him stop, his fingers inches from the blade. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Turner."

The figure walked forward and stopped before Will, the pistol pointed at his heart. Will looked from the gun and up into Captain Barbossa's face.

"But... how?" he whispered, feeling doomed.

The undead Captain smiled, but it was not a nice smile. "I'll tell you all about it... after I take you away," he said softly, and then he twisted the pistol in his hand and hit the handle against Will's head, knocking the boy out. He looked up, blue eyes narrowed. Then he laughed.

"I have somethin' of yers, Jack... won't you come for it?"

A few minutes later the forge was empty, the door shut and the boards laying splintered on the floor. A letter lay on the table beside the kiln, addressed to Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
